Kryptonite
by Evangeline-Kingsley
Summary: Ralph shook his head and smiled. "What I mean is you are my Kryptonite; The only thing in the world that could ever hurt me. We've endured so much together and not having you by my side is the only thing that could break me." I knew I felt the same way. I couldn't live without him. He was my hero that had keep me alive through the island. "Together," I smiled. "Till the end."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I was going to wait until I finished "My Life as a Merridew" before I started on this, but I couldn't wait! I'm kind of excited because I had originally wanted to do something like this in the first place. For those who don't know, Angel only ended up with Jack because the majority of my readers (that I know of because they reviewed) favoured the Angel/Jack pairing more than the Angel/Ralph pairing. I, myself, personally favour Ralph and I know that some of my readers do too. So for the Ralph fans, this story is for you. It is an alternate sequel to "Civilization Vs. Savagery. It will be similar my other story "Haunted," as they both take place in schools. There will be many similarities, but even more changes because it's not supposed to be the same thing. Well enough of this. I hope you enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies or any of the songs/poems I use in my stories. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the book.  
**_

* * *

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

_You call me strong, you call me weak_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times_  
_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_  
_If not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

___If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

* * *

I was leaning against the rail at the front of the ship with Ralph behind me, holding me tighly, staring out into the ocean with dead, dull eyes. I couldn't wait until the naval ship reached England so I could go home and get away from all these savages. I was absolutely traumatized at the previous events that had unfolded in front of my very eyes. I don't know how long we had been stuck on that island for, but in my time there, I had watched seemingly innocent children resort to savagery in what seemed like seconds. The concept of human nature now terrified me and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to trust a human being ever again. The only person I trusted in the world was behind me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I never wanted him to let me go. Ever. I knew the island had created a strong bond between Ralph and I that could never be broken for the rest of our lives. We had helped each other survive and if it hadn't been for him, I know I wouldn't still be alive. I'd be just like Piggy and my brother, Simon. I felt my heart sink down into my throat. _What was I going to tell my mother when I got home? How could I tell her that Simon had been killed? Would she even still be in the area when I got back?_ God knows how long we had been missing. _Weeks? Months? Years?_ It was impossible to tell. My biggest fear, however, was never seeing Ralph again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go on without him. He and I had been through so much together and I felt like I wouldn't be able to live without him.

I straighted my posture and turned to face my love. He weakly smiled at me, trying to lighten the mood. We were both broken. Having been beaten by savages, almost to the point of death, it was a miracle that Ralph could still manage to smile at me. I forced a smile back at him, though it wasn't as genuine as his. I felt half dead and damaged. Bruises and cuts covered both of our exteriors, and our interiors were hurt just as bad. Neither of us would ever be able to trust man-kind again having been through this. I wondered if I even had a shred of sanity left in me. I highly doubted it. I knew as long as I stuck with Ralph, I would be okay. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek and we both stared out into the passing waters in silence, waiting to reach home.

* * *

Two years had gone by and before I knew it, I had finished school. My mother had home schooled me throughout the remainder of my high school years and now I was readying myself for college. This fall, I would be attending the University of London to major in photography. I was pretty nervous considering this would be the one of the first times I'd be dealing with people again. Ever since I had been rescued from the island, I became somewhat of a recluse. I begged my mom to home school me so I wouldn't have to deal with the terrors of human nature ever again. Reluctantly she did, although it resulted in many visits to the therapist, which didn't help at all. Now that I was finished with high school, it was time for me to move on to college. Packing up everything I'd need for school and my dorm, I set everything in the passenger side of my truck and took off down the motorway, ready to begin the new chapter of my life.

* * *

When I arrived, I found myself staring at an intimidatingly large building. I felt my hazel eyes widen as I gazed up at it, taking in the sight of my new home. My belongings in hand, I headed into the university and began searching for the office.

"Can I help you find something?" an elderly voice said from behind me.

I jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. Ever since the island, I had become skittish and jumpy. I always felt as if someone were after me or out to get me.

"I'm.. uh.. looking for the office," I said awkwardly. It had been awhile since I had dealt with normal people. "I need to get my class schedule."

The elderly woman smiled. "I can take you there. My name is Alice Robinson, by the way. I'm the university's counselor."

I gave her a weak smile. The counselor seemed like a nice woman. She had a warm, comforting tone to her voice. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Robinson. My name is Evangeline Kingsley."

"Charmed," she smiled. Alice turned and beckoned towards me. "This way to your schedule, Miss. Kingsley."

I followed my counselor into her office and watched as she searched through a big, brown filing cabinet. Stopping at my file, she pulled out a sheet of paper out of it and handed it to me.

"There you are, dear," she said. "If you want, I can have one of the students show you around the campus if you like. It helps the new freshman get a familiarity with the college."

"Sure," I said. It would be nice to have somewhat of an idea where I was going.

"Let me go get him then," Alice said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I stood awkwardly by myself and decided to people watch to pass the time. I watched a group of giggling girls walk by blabbing about how cute one of the new guys was. I then watched a couple hold hands down the hallway. It reminded me of Ralph. I hadn't seen him since that faithful day we had returned home, but we had exchanged addresses and telephone numbers. I heard from him now and then, but I knew deep down our paths would cross again. During one of the holiday breaks from school I planned to go visit him and see how he was doing. For now, I had to focus on my education.

It was then that a group of boys walking down the hallway in single file caught my eye. Blinking a couple times, I turned my full attention on them.

"No," I muttered to myself in utter disbelief. "It can't be."

The group of boys were wearing long, matching black togs. A silver cross lay on the breast of the togs and the attire was complete with a matching black cap. They stopped in the middle of the hallway appearing to be waiting for someone. As they waited, they conversed with one another. Taking a closer look at them, I recognized them as the choir boys from the island. They were all there: Robert. Bill. Harold. Robert. Maurice._ Roger..._

My stomach dropped. _This couldn't be happening. I can't be stuck at the same school as the savages that tried to kill me! I must be dreaming. Yes, it's just a nightmare. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up._ I took my right hand and pinched my left arm as hard as I could.

"Oww," I quietly groaned. I looked back at the choir boys and confirmed that this wasn't a dream but, in fact, reality. It was then that something dawned on me. _If all of the choir boys were there, then where was-_

"Hello, Angel," a silky voice interrupted. I spun around and came face to face with Jack. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. _No. Please, no. This can't be happening._

"This is Jack," Alice told me gently. "He's going to be a sophomore this year. If you have any questions just let him know. He'll be the one showing you around."

Jack offered me his hand. "Shall we then?" he asked with a devil-like smirk.

Declining his hand, I reluctantly followed him down the hallway. My stomach twisted and turned as I thought about how this place was filled with people who had previously tried to kill me. Ten minutes after arriving and I was already terrified to stay in the new place I was now to call home.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dummm! Yes, I know it is very similar to Haunted, but oh well. And don't worry Ralph fans, she will not end up with Jack. If she did, then this story would be useless. Lol. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I need a hero, someone to rescue me when I'm in a mess,  
Whenever I'm falling, someone to be my safety net  
I need a hero  
Watchin' over me in my time of need,  
To fix it when it's goin' wrong,  
__To be big and strong you know that I need a hero._

* * *

"This is the science hall," Jack pointed out to me, leading my down a long, white hallway. "Your science class should be right around here."

I nodded half heartedly and sighed. I still couldn't believe that my tour guide was my ex boyfriend who tried killing me. My nerves were incredibly worked up and my palms were sweating uncontrollably. I felt terribly uncomfortable. I knew that Jack was capable of killing me in an instant, so I remained cautious and never let him out of my sight.

"Next, I'll show you your dorm room. Somewhere I'll probably be a lot," he added with a smirk and a wink. I rolled my eyes, clearly disgusted with him. _In his dreams._ He pulled a silver key out of the pocket of his tog and led me to the other side of the campus. Finally, we reached room 313. He jammed the silver key in the lock and pushed open the heavy wooden door. Inside was a plain, but comfortable looking room complete with a bed, bathroom, dresser, desk, and closet.

"It's not much," Jack said. "But at least it's comfortable. And you have a single room so you don't have to share with anyone."

I smiled. I preferred it that way. I didn't care if getting a single room was more expensive. I couldn't bear the thought of living in this room with someone I didn't know. _They could be evil. Or sadistic. Or-_

"Angel?"

Hearing my name pulled me out of my thoughts. Jack was looking at me, slightly perplexed by my quietness.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritable. I slid my index finger to my mouth and began chewing at my nail.

"You've been silent this whole tour. Are you okay?" Jack asked. I could have sworn I had detected a hint of sincerity in his tone. I, however, wasn't able to bring myself to believe it was though.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, my face completely deadpanned. "Is the tour almost over?"

Jack paused and looked deep in thought, as if he were reviewing the places he had taken me in his mind. "Yes. We can walk around a little bit more so you can get to know the campus a little bit better though."

I made a low, frustrated noise in my throat. Yes, I wanted to get to know the building more, but I felt extremely uncomfortable around Jack. _ I wished Ralph were_ _here. Then I could feel safe and protected._ But, unfortunately, he was not, so I was on my own. Reluctantly, I agreed to Jack's offer and we headed outside back to the main building. He strolled through numerous hallways as I struggled to memorize where everything was. We walked down a long hallway and made our way into the cafeteria. Jack led me over to a table towards the back and sat down next to the choir boys I'd seen from earlier.

"Look who I found," he said smugly with a smirk.

The boys looked up from their trays and smirked as well. I stared back nervously at them, outraged that Jack would bring me here. I should have known. You would think I would have learned not to trust him by now.

"Well what do you know," Roger said darkly. "Long time no see."

I couldn't find my voice. I was too afraid to talk. Now that Jack knew where my dorm was, I didn't feel safe at all. I was terrified they would plan an attack to finish me off once and for all. It was then I felt an arm wrap around me.

"You're going to love it here, Angel," Jack said, suddenly standing next to me. The same horrible smirk lay on his face as his arm rested around me. I could tell he was getting a sick joy out of seeing my fear.

"Please, stop," I muttered quietly. I tried to take a step away, but Jack's arm quickly moved from its spot around my neck and found its way around my waist. Both his hands were tightly wrapped around my waist keeping me rooted to my spot. The choir boys were chuckling as his arms tightened their grip around me, pulling me closer.

"We have a lot of unfinished business if you know what I mean," he said with a wink. I turned my head away from him, disgusted. He turned my face back to face him, forcing me to stare him in the eyes. Then, without warning, he leaned in to try and kiss me. I squeezed my eyes shut and placed my hand over my mouth, deperately squirming to get away.

"Get your hands off of her," a masculine voice suddenly rang out.

Jack quickly released me and my eyes flew open. Ralph was now standing protectively in front of me glaring at Jack.

"If I catch you touching her one more time, your sorry ass won't know what hit you," Ralph threatened menacingly.

Jack, clearly intimidated, tried his best to stay cool. "Whatever, Ralphie," he said dryly. He looked over at the choir boys and beckoned. "Let's go, boys. We need to get to practice." The choir loyally jumped up and followed Jack in a single file line out the cafeteria.

Ralph watched them go and turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, placing both his hands gently on my shoulders. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Ralph was here! Ralph went to the same college as me! I was saved! _I was too busy celebrating inside my head that I almost forgot to answer him.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. "But, Ralph! You're here! You're here with me! Now I don't have to worry as much!" I threw my arms around him and hugged tightly. I felt hot tears stinging up in my eyes from both joy and shock. I then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We need to talk in a more private setting," I said suddenly. Grabbing his hand, I began dragging him the direction of my dorm. "Come with me."

When we reached my door, I unlocked it and pushed it open. Leading him to my bed, we both sat down and faced each other.

"So when did Jack find you?" Ralph asked curiously.

I took a deep breath. "Since it's going to be my first year here, the counselor, Mrs. Robinson, suggested someone older than me should show me around the campus. And I just so happened to get Jack. Lucky me, huh?" I added sarcastically.

Ralph shook his head. "I wished I could have been the one to show you around instead of that creep," he said. "You would have been in much safer hands." He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt. Ralph had an aura about him that was warm and comforting. It was one of the many things I loved about him. Now that I knew we were attending the same college, I instantly felt safer. I had truly missed him. Still, being in the same vicinity of savage murders worried me to no end. _Especially since one of them knew the exact location of my room. _I shuddered at the thought that had been burned into my mind and Ralph must have picked up on my discomfort.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked sweetly. His green eyes gazed lovingly at me as he awaited my response. I tried my best to keep my cool, but I couldn't help it. I felt the hot tears start to well in my eyes as I pondered over the endless possibilities I knew that Jack and his former tribe were capable of. I tried to speak, but the only sound that came out was a choked cry. Not being able to find my voice for the second time that day, I crawled over to where Ralph was sitting and threw my arms around him. Cuddling as close as possible to him, I broke down. I couldn't stop thinking about Piggy, Simon, and me and Ralph's fate. _What if they broke down the door in the middle of the night and killed us both? What if they finished us off now like they should have those few years ago?_ My entire body shook with each sob that I let out. So many horrible thoughts were racing through my mind that I almost forgot where I was._ I was in the arms of my lover. My protector. The man that had kept me safe._ Looking up into his green eyes and being in his warm, strong arms gave me the sense of comfort and safety I had been yearning for ever since we had gone our separate ways. And although he kept it well hidden, I knew deep down that Ralph was just as broken and scarred, if not more, than I was. I, however, was grateful that I at least had someone to share my pain and trauma with now. But above all, I was elated that I was reunited with the man responsible for saving my life. The man that I now called my superman.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Angel is 18 and going into her freshman year of college. Ralph, Jack, and the choir are 19 and heading into their sophomore year :)**


End file.
